


The Adventures of Captain Marvel & Iron Man

by MarvelUniverse2009



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelUniverse2009/pseuds/MarvelUniverse2009
Summary: In the middle of war, not everyone can be the soldiers they pretend to be. Follow the journey of Carol Danvers and Tony Stark as their friendship grows while the world tries to fall apart around them.Based on Marvel 616 Universe - Comics
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Tony Stark, Carol Danvers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Adventures of Captain Marvel & Iron Man

**Author's Note:**

> \- A story that centers around Carol Danvers and Tony Stark within a broader AU (read profile for more information)  
> \- Starts about the middle of Civil War (2006)  
> \- Inspired by Iron Man #14 (Civil War - 2007)  
> \- Carol was still Ms. Marvel during Civil War (2006) however I feel that her Captain Marvel uniform and title make more sense to her character than the leather bathing suit.

_Years_. That’s what the last few weeks felt like.

Time seemed to move at a different pace the moment Carol got the call from Stamford. To recount all of the events that transpired from that day to now would fill novels, but that day was frozen in time. Like the permanent shadows of the children who were in the closest proximity to Nitro’s blast, the memory stained Carol’s mind.

An entire elementary school, reduced to rubble with a rising death count due to radiation poisoning, she could see the writing on the wall. Superheroes were going to be controlled one way or another, at least the Superhero Registration Act gave them some semblance of individual freedom.

Still, when Carol voiced her agreement, her best friends were not too pleased. Jones immediately left, not finding the conversation worth her time. Jessica Drew, however, dug her heels in. It was one of the worst disagreements the two ever had. Carol hoped it wouldn’t be the last time they saw each other, but with _war_ , she was well aware their next encounter may be even more volatile.

Carol took in a deep breath, letting the cool night air fill her lungs as she soared across the New York skyline. Flying was her only peace from this goddamn war and she took every chance she got to patrol the city just to get some serenity. As she exhaled, the tightness in her chest released and suddenly her eyes became heavy. “Hmmm,” she hummed tiredly, _One last stop before getting some shut eye._ She thought, twirling her body in a corkscrew to cut around the tightly packed skyscrapers.

Jess and JJ couldn’t understand why Carol dared to back Tony. She wondered how they would feel about her making surprise check ins on him. Maybe they’d understand that he was _the_ target as of late. Villains and heroes alike were gunning for him, and as his self appointed right hand, it was her job to keep an eye on him. Whether he was cognizant of that fact or not.

As she approached his house, slivers of glass shimmered under the balcony security lights. Her heart sank as quickly as she swooped onto the rooftop. Red boots crunched over the shattered glass as Carol landed and stomped into the house. Her fists clenched tightly, ready to explode at the first sign of trouble. If a single hair on his head was touched, there would be hell to pay. Carol stopped at the threshold, shards of glass still clung to the frame. Her breath caught in her chest as she surveyed the scene before her.

A tall figure stared blankly at the countertop. Disheveled black hair fell over his eyes, casting a shadow that darkened the tired circles under them. The white collar of his dress shirt stuck up haphazardly above his wrinkled jacket. His hands had fallen to his side, but Carol could not miss the blood running down the knuckles of one hand as it dripped on the white tile floor.

As disheartened as the man looked, nothing quite hit Carol in the gut as much as the way he gazed at the bottle of whiskey on the counter. Tony Stark had gone a long time ignoring his demon in a bottle, but the look in his eyes told Carol the demon was persuasive this evening.

Carol was disturbed by the scene, but she knew _exactly_ how to reach Tony. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her shoulder into the door frame. Any shards that remained turned to crystal dust under her impenetrable suit. The corner of her mouth turned up into the slightest smirk. “So, you must’ve had a hot date tonight.” she cracked, covering the worry she actually felt.

Tony’s head snapped in her direction, the look in his eyes was _feral_. He was numb to the cuts on his hand and the ache in his chest. Carol knew he had only one focus, one she felt herself in the past; to drink? Or not to drink? But the second he saw her, Tony’s eyes softened. His shoulders slumped, and the snarl faltered as the corners of his mouth fell. 

Carol spotted the crystal glass shattered on the floor. The sickly sweet smell of bourbon made her mouth water. She tried to make a joke, but the desire for that drink, and how close Tony was to it, squashed her attempt. 

Slowly she approached him, and felt him bristle the way her cat Chewie did when she’d sneak up on the feline.

“Tony, what happened?” she asked softly, stepping between him and the bottle. 

The barrier of her body did not prevent his gaze from being locked on target. It was like he was looking _through_ her. 

“Hey.” she said again, the gruffness of her tone commanding his attention.

His eyes flitted to meet hers. The silence between them, deafening.

“Did you drink?” she asked; heart beating faster in anticipation of his answer. There was no denying the stress he was under lately. But, if he had succumbed to the urge, what hope did she have to stay sober? He was _her_ sponsor.

Tony shook his head. The lack of sleep mixed with the mountains of caffeine he’d been pumping himself with suddenly took hold. The eerie stillness he maintained while staring at the bottle shifted as his attention turned to Carol. 

His movements were like the ticks of a second hand, only without pattern and coordination. “Sue. Sue’s been following me.” he stated, his voice trailing, as if he was trying to remember the events of the day. 

“I should probably be pissed but...but she knocked the drink out of my hand.” he ran his fingers through his hair only to wince.

Tony looked down at his hand, finally noticing the open wound that continued to ooze blood. A large piece of glass was still stuck behind his knuckle. “...oh.” 

Carol wrapped her gloved hand around his wrist, carefully guiding him to the kitchen. “And she smashed your hand on the door?” she asked, brow quirked.

Tony pressed his lips together, gaze dropping to the floor. 

Carol turned the tap on and ran his hand under the water. Pulling it out to inspect how deep the glass was embedded. She tilted her head toward Tony, studying his expression. Guilt was something he always wore but this was different. Carol couldn’t quite place it.

“She...she said I haven’t been hurt by this war...th-that...I’m the only one...unscathed.” his voice was so soft as Carol removed the glass. Tony’s eyes closed in a delayed wince as the shard clanked loudly against the stainless steel of the sink. 

“Clearly that’s not true. You’re bleeding all over your marble countertops.” Carol retorted with a light sarcasm. 

Tony couldn’t appreciate it. His mind was still playing back the events of the evening. The play by play that rolled in his head didn’t stop with just today. He zig-zagged between different milestones that brought him here. SHRA*, Stamford, Ms. Sharpe, Happy, Peter. Flashes entered his mind, and his heartbeat quickened, pounding so loudly in his chest that it stifled his breath.

“Tony, it’s okay.” Carol cooed softly, digging under the sink as his hand sat under the water.

His frown deepened. The lines on his forehead prominent as his face contorted. “N-No it’s n-not.” he said, his voice shaking despite himself. “I got angry.” 

Tony rubbed the palm of his good hand against his eyes. His breath rattling in his lungs.

Carol snorted, “What? We wouldn’t like you when you’re angry?” she asked with the flick of a brow.

Once again, her attempts at levity went unnoticed. Tony’s hand fell to cover his quivering lip. His eyes darting around the room as if he could bat away the tears welling. The panic was setting in: His inability to control the swirl of emotions tightened his chest - His breath shortened causing his head to spin. 

Carol gripped his chin between her thumb and fingers, pulling him back to Earth. “Tony, come back to me.” 

His eyes matched hers. The pain behind them was unbearable. “M-My dad used to do that shit.” he began. The words just fell from his mouth.

Carol’s attention fell back to his hand. Slowly she wrapped the wound, giving him the space to speak.

“I was maybe six or seven when it started. I swear my mom would have left him if she knew how bad it really was but god when he was sober he was the greatest man you ever knew. I could see how _happy_ she was on those days. I couldn’t….I-I couldn’t take that from h-her.”

The lump in his throat cracked his voice. He could no longer hold back the dam and the tears cascaded down his cheeks. “I-I’m like h-him Carol.” he stated, his entire body vibrating as he tried to shrug in defeat. “I don’t want to be him but I’m _exactly_ like him. I’m manipulative. I’m aggressive. I get _numb_ just to get the job done and I don’t care who gets hurt in the process.”

“Tony, c’mon you know that’s not true.”

His bandaged hand steadied himself on her shoulder. Sapphire eyes bore holes into her own. “Carol, you have to promise me.” he begged. “ _Promise_ me you won’t let me become him.” His hands gripped her shoulders so tightly, even with her augmented abilities, she could feel the strength he held; the desperation.

“Tony-”

“You’re the only person I trust. You’re the only thing standing between me and that bottle right now. So _promise me_!” 

She held his gaze, studying the void beneath them. Carol never realized how tragically beautiful his eyes were before this moment. He would try so hard to hide the pain, to force a smile, to put iron at the forefront, but she saw a vast universe beneath the anguish. There was a lot more to Tony Stark than people gave him credit for.

Carol reached her arms over his, placing strong hands at his collar. It was no effort to hold his weight in her hands. She nodded. “I promise.” 

In her voice, the words were so soothing and Tony collapsed against her, unable to keep himself upright. He shuttered each breath as the sobs became uncontrollable. 

Carol wrapped her arms around him tightly. No other words needed to be spoken. The last time they were this physically close, Tony said no words to her as she allowed the crushing weight of her emotions take over. He held her, frail and vulnerable until the sun peeked over the horizon. If that’s what he needed from her then she was happy to return the favor.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Tony found himself staring up at the ceiling. His brows furrowed curiously, at weight that pinned him against the mattress. He glanced down to see blonde locks and bare arms wrapped around him. 

Tony studied the scene for a moment as his eyes came into focus. Carol’s head laid comfortably against his chest, her legs wrapped between his in their sleep.

Tony sighed, the memory of last night coming back to him. Poor Carol, she probably couldn’t have left him alone in the state he was in. He was so desperate for anything to hold on to, anything to keep him from drifting out to the abyss. It just so happened, she became his raft.

Slowly he crept out from under her arms, gently shifting her body so as not to disturb her. 

He held his breath when she twitched but released the moment she settled back down. She needed her sleep too. 

Tony stood back, smoothing the wrinkles on his dress shirt. Shoes were thrown haphazardly by the bed, and his jacket was thrown over a chair, but other than that he was completely clothed in the suit he’d been wearing for the last few days.

He should shower, change, maybe even shave. Instead, Tony walked through the penthouse, the New York wind bellowing down the hall from the broken door.

He crossed his arms over his chest studying the damage. So many things on his _to do_ list today. 

Tony navigated through the shards of glass with black dress socks as his only protection. He wanted outside. He wanted to see the city. He wanted to get lost in thought as he looked out at the unsuspecting people who carried on with their lives. He needed the reminder of _why_ he chose what he chose.

He placed his palms on the concrete barrier at waist level as he leaned over to glance at the street. 

Tony hadn’t been on the balcony for more than a moment before a hand covered his. His head swiveled to look at Carol for a brief moment. Her hair fell in golden waves down her back, her uniform replaced by sweats and a USAF t-shirt. He didn’t say a word, his eyes closing for a second before he turned his attention back to the street.

“Remember when I was drinking?” Carol began, her voice cool but comfortable. “You came out of nowhere and I was so _angry_ that I threw you into an airplane? I had hurt you pretty bad but you didn't even flinch. You gritted your teeth and you got under the plane and you let the full weight crush you until you saved everyone. It didn't matter what happened to you, or your body. You took the punishment from me and then from that plane. Come to find out, you were already hurt enough to be hospitalized. ...That day, I realized something about you I'd never known before. Something I think most people don't know about you…”

She paused, her hand gently squeezing his.

“You let the weight of the world fall on you so it doesn't crush anyone else. ...So I don't know what weight is crushing you now. I don't know why a man who spent the last few years fighting the government on SHRA would turn around and lead it. But I know it's because you're keeping the weight of the world from crashing down around all of us. Steve might have the moral ground. Hell, in the end Steve might even be right but you're the one saving us. That's why I backed you."

There was nothing he could say to her. No response to such an admission of her loyalty to him. No one, ever, in his life had that much faith in him. Even the people he cared for most, always chalked it up to _Tony being Tony_. How did Carol Danvers figure him out so easily? Maybe she didn’t, maybe she didn’t have all the pieces, but somehow she saw the puzzle and Tony was eternally grateful for that.

The silence filled the space between them, but after a beat, Tony wrapped his thumb around Carol’s fingers. 

Suddenly the blades of a helicopter whipped over head, breaking the comfortable silence the morning had. 

Carol’s body glowed brightly, her comfortable clothes replaced once again with her red, blue, and gold uniform. 

In synchrony, pieces of red and gold swirled around Tony’s body until he covered head to toe. The bright blue-white light of his helmet glowed online. 

“Time to go to work Captain Marvel.”

**Author's Note:**

> *SHRA = Superhero Registration Act  
> More trivia and information at https://marveluniverse2009.tumblr.com


End file.
